


Split

by Knuckles009 (orphan_account)



Series: Mental Disorders [1]
Category: Professional Wrestling
Genre: Dean has Multiple Personality Disorder, M/M, Mental Disorders, Post Shield break up, Strangulation, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-02
Updated: 2015-05-02
Packaged: 2018-03-26 18:53:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3860860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Knuckles009
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Ambrose and Jon Moxley are one and the same. But just how "one and the same" are they?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Switch

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from WWE nor am I affiliated with them. This will contain Dub-Con and violence. If that is not your cup of tea, the back button is right there, right? Anyway, enjoy!

 

 

**Chapter 1: The Switch**

Dean and Roman were in their old locker room, the one they had when the Shield was still intact. Roman was busy talking on the phone while Dean removed the tape from his wrists. Thursday night Smackdown went down pretty well for everybody, except for Ambrose and Roman thought it was best if the Lunatic Fringe wasn't left alone.

Dean was unpredictable, no doubt about that. But even more so if he was in a bad mood and alone. Those were two of the things he picked up when Seth was still with them. He knew how to deal with Ambrose without having a bruise the minute after. But there were some situations that Roman still can’t handle.

The Lunatic Fringe was sitting down on a bench, tearing at the tape around his wrists. He never stopped talking while doing so. So Roman started to worry when Dean suddenly became silent, his left hand still half-covered in tape. And he had this distant look in his eyes, like he was in deep thought.

Roman shook his friend’s shoulder, trying to rouse his from whatever. “Dean, you alright?” he asked. But the blonde didn't answer. He looked up at Roman but there was something different. It was Dean but, at the same time, not Dean. He had this crazed and violent look in his eyes, which were now dark blue.

The Samoan mumbled a “Stay here” before rushing out the door, running past his co-workers in the process. He knew he shouldn't do this. Dean would kill him for it but it had to be done. He stopped at the Authority’s locker room, his brain stopping him from knocking but he did it anyway. He knocked three times, the muffled voices inside stopped before the door was finally opened by Joey Mercury.

 

Roman pushed past him, ignoring his question as to why he was there. He saw Seth sitting on a bench, the WWE World Heavyweight championship beside him. The two-toned man looked at him and was about to say something but Roman interrupted.

“It’s Dean- ”

Seth’s brown eyes widened and he dashed out of the locker room, Roman following suite. Rollins didn't need to know anything else. If Dean was involved, it’s like instinct how fast he’ll run.

 

It felt like forever but they finally reached the locker room where Dean was, surprisingly, still inside. The door was closed but they could hear loud ‘BANG!’s from inside and the door rattled a bit when something hit it from the inside.

 

“Rome, I need you to stay out here.” Seth gasped out as he gripped the doorknob but Roman grabbed him by his arm and protested.

 

“Seth, I’m not gonna stand out here. Dean could be  extremely dangerous- “

 

“Which is why I need you to be out here.” Seth insisted, his tone firm and final, before he went inside and locked the door behind him.

 

Seth took a deep breath as he took in the sight before him: Dean was topless, the shredded remains of his black shirt were scattered across the floor and his bangs were covering his eyes. When Dean heard the door click, he turned sharply, like a predator looking at its prey.

 

“Who the fuck are you and where in the holy fucking hell am I?!” he demanded, his voice raspier than usual. Seth took a wary step towards his former Shield brother and said, “D-Dean, you okay?”

 

“Who the fuck is Dean? You probably have no idea who I am, do you?” The man let out a throaty laugh, bending forward by the waist to show just how funny he thinks it is. But Seth knew exactly what was going on and who was in front of him right now.

 

“I’m Jon fucking Moxley, in case you don’t know. Although, a pretty boy like you won’t know abo- “

 

He looked at Seth like he recognized him somehow. He squinted his dark blue eyes but the eyes widened and Moxley beamed a smile.

 

“You’re…. Aren't you….Dude, you’re Tyler Black, aren't you?”

 

 _‘Shit’,_ Seth thought to himself. Of course Mox would know who he is, or at least who he _was_. Seth closed his eyes for a second before saying, “Mox, you need to sit down.”

 

He was used to this situation by now: Moxley recognizing him by his past persona and having to deal with him until he went away. One time, he stayed for almost a week and it was hard for the younger man to come up with an excuse so Ambrose wouldn't work. Dean, when he was Jon Moxley, was unbearable to deal with: He was brash, rude, sexist and more annoying than Dean could ever be.

 

He would always recognize Seth by his former persona, Tyler Black, and he would call him that until he went away. So Seth would talk to him with Tyler’s personality: Confident, laid back and a bit too talkative. But it wouldn't always end nicely.


	2. Do you remember me, Tyler?

 

**Chapter 2: Do you remember me, Tyler?**

Seth felt the hairs at the back of his neck stand on end when he noticed just how intense Mox was looking at him. He had this crazed look in his eyes that wouldn’t easily go away, not unless he got what he wanted. And god knows what he wanted right now.

 

“Moxley, I’m serious: Sit down.” The champion said once more and he was about to say something else when he felt Jon push him back to the wall, his forearm pressing against Seth’s throat. Moxley smiled a really intimidating one that sent chills down Seth’s spine.

 

“Y’know, you look really cute like that, Tyler,” he complimented, his head tilting up and his eyes studying the two-toned man in front of him. “Pinned against the wall and not able to do a fucking thing about it.” He covered Seth’s mouth with his hand and loved the feel of the younger man’s breath turning panicked under his palm.

 

Seth, on the other hand, was absolutely terrified. Jon Moxley was more dangerous than Dean was. Rollins tapped frantically at Mox’s forearm, signaling that he needed to breathe. Jon just laughed at him and leaned closer until the tips of their noses were inches apart. Seth felt a warm hand on his bare stomach, fingers ghosting down to the front of his pants. His vision was turning foggy as lack of oxygen started to take its toll.

Moxley looked at him with hooded eyes, dark blues filled with lust. He took in the sight of Tyler pinned against the wall, pretty face pale with lack of air and brown eyes filled with fear. Tyler was beautiful, there was no denying that. All those times watching him wrestle in Ring of Honor just reinforced Jon’s feelings about him. Only thing that bothered him was the fact that Tyler is still a virgin. Saying he was handsome was a grave understatement. He was beautiful and Jon couldn’t think of a reason why no one was tempted to take what Tyler had to offer.

 

Mox cupped the obvious bulge at the front of the younger man’s leather pants and he whispered “Still can’t believe that the great Tyler Black is still a fucking ass virgin, though.”

 

At those words, Seth began to panic. He tried to squirm from the hand on his erection but Jon pressed his body against Seth’s, keeping the younger man pinned and unable to squirm any further.  Seth knew now what Moxley wanted and he was horrified. He struggled until his mouth was free to blurt out “I’m not fucking Tyler Black! Not anymore!”

Jon was taken aback by the sudden outburst. But all he did was grab Seth by the neck, pull him a few inches closer to him only to slam his head back to the wall. Seth’s vision was turning blurry from the impact. He could hear Roman from outside; asking him what was going on.

Seth kept eye contact with Jon, those intense blue eyes burning a hole into his head. “Jon, listen to me: I-“

 

“Seth, what’s going on in there?” Roman asked from outside. Jon whispered into his ear “Get rid of him. Now.”

 

The half-blonde placed a shaky hand on Moxley’s forearm, which was still on his throat, to let him talk.

 

“Everything’s f-fine, Rome. I can handle it. Just go s-somewhere else for a while.”

 

“What? No, not gonna happen. Open this door.”

 

“Roman, I’m fine. Just…just go. I’ll catch you later.”

 

He heard a brief silence before he heard footsteps outside, indicating that Roman obeyed him and left. Now, Seth was alone with the ultraviolent man pinning him against the wall.

“Now, tell me again what it was you said earlier.” Jon dared; his voice challenging and cold. He moved his arm away from Tyler’s throat. He could feel the fear seeping out from Tyler in waves and it was breath-taking to see him scared.

 

“M-Mox…..” Seth started but he couldn’t speak, not when Moxley was looking with that hungry look in his eyes.

 

“Tell me.” Jon said once more, his hands cupping the younger man’s ass. Seth gasped and placed a hand on Moxley’s chest to keep his back.

 

“Jon, wait-“

“Tell me! Repeat what you just said.”

“I can’t…Jon just-“

“Fine. You won’t tell me? That’s cool.” He grabbed Tyler by the shoulders and threw him on the bench, where he landed with a ‘thud’. Moxley looked down at the man and leaned down to place a harsh kiss on those full lips, biting hard enough to draw blood. He heard a slight whimper from Tyler as the younger wrestler’s hand tried to push him away. Jon chuckled into his mouth before breaking away for air.

“You think pushing me away is going to stop me? That’s cute. Stand up.”

He didn't even wait for Tyler to obey. He wrapped a hand around his neck again and forced him to stand.

“Strip.” He said simply, bringing a chair closer so he could sit down.

“What? No!” Seth protested.

Jon raised an eyebrow. “No? He stood from his chair and started to rip the other man’s pants off, all the while Seth was screaming at him to stop. Seth was left naked on the floor, his hands held above his head and Jon grinning down as he held Tyler’s wrists tightly.

“What should I do with you, Tyler?” Jon pondered as he watched Tyler writhe under him.

“I’m not Tyler!” Seth repeated angrily, earning a punch on the stomach for his words.

“You may look different but you’re still the same, Tyler.”

“Stop calling me that! And let me up!”

Jon didn't say a word. Instead, he wrapped a hand around Seth’s half-hard dick and gave him a few slow strokes to bring him to full hardness. Seth bit his bottom lip to hide the moan threatening to escape his mouth. It wasn't all masked, however. A slight whimper managed to slip past his lips, which didn't go unnoticed by Jon.

Mox kept stroking him, painfully slow, keeping Tyler on edge. He’d been involved in just enough one-night stands to know how frustrating this might feel. Tyler kept squirming under him but he wasn't pushing the older man away. Just trying to get him to go on with it.

Jon sped up his strokes, twisting slightly as he reached back to the head, just to hear the man under him moan a little louder. Tyler let out a throaty moan as one of his hands came up to grip Moxley’s arm. Jon hefted him up, his right hand cradling the back of Tyler’s head and made him sit on the bench nearby.

Seth gave up trying to stop Jon. It was useless anyway and not complying means that he would be in a world _beyond_ pain. He sat there, the smooth wood was cold against the warm skin of his ass, as he waited for what Dean –er, Jon- would do next.

Dean would never do this. Sure, he was rude and a bit full of himself at times but he would never do this. Seth was pulled from his thoughts when he heard the tell-tale sound of a zipper being pulled down.

 

**-Cliffhanger- :P**

 


	3. Won't you please come back to me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First time writing smut so I am sorry if it sounds awkward. I warn you that this is Dub-Con so if you are not comfortable with such content, there's still time for you to hit that back button.

**Chapter 3**

Seth was blindfolded and gagged as he felt the thick cock push its way inside him, his moans muffled by the piece of cloth stuffed into his mouth. Jon made quick work of putting a blindfold over his eyes and his wrists were tied together behind his back.

Moxley was sitting on the bench, Seth straddling his hips. Jon had both hands on the younger man’s hips; lifting him up slightly and slamming him back down with just enough force to slightly hurt. He wished he hadn’t tied Tyler’s hands together, though. He wanted to feel his blunt nails digging into his back until a few drops of blood would get caked in those neatly-cleaned nails.

Seth breathed heavily through his nose. Jon knew exactly how hard he wanted it, which was a bit weird because only Dean would know that. But with every thrust, he forgot about what he was thinking for a second. If his hands weren’t tied behind his back, he would have wrapped his arms around Moxley and moaned into his ear if it weren’t for the gag. Instead, he just settled his head on Jon’s shoulder, moaning loud enough so the other would hear it.

In return for every delicious sound Tyler let out, the violent man sped up his pace until he was sure he was pounding against Tyler’s prostate with every thrust. He got one of his hands up to the bound wrestler and wrapped it around his throat, squeezing until he could feel Tyler tightening his walls around his dick.

The two-toned man clenched and unclenched his hands rapidly, as if Moxley would see how much he needed the air. But as he was practically gasping for air, Jon pounded faster and harder into him, making him even more breathless than he already was. The gag slid off his mouth as the pace sped up and he could swear that his screams could be heard all the way down the hall.

 

“J-Jon….Ne-need to….” He gasped out, the sensations rendering him unable to speak. He opened his eyes but he realized that he was still blindfolded. “Plea-please…..”

 

“Aww, Tyler,” Jon cooed, licking Tyler’s cheek. “I thought you’d last longer than this.”

 

“Don’t…call m-me…T-Tyler!”

 

Seth gasped (or gasped with as much air left in his lungs) when Jon bit him on his shoulder.

 

“I don’t fucking care what you want me to call you. All I know is you’re nothing but a pretty, little slut.”

 

“Jon….w-wait….”

 

“But you’re all mine now, aren’t you, _Tyler_?”

 

“C-Can’t….breathe……”

 

“Aren’t you, Tyler? You’re my pretty little slut and I get to fuck when I want, right? You let Jimmy Jacobs fuck you way back, remember? You were such a whore-“

 

“S-Stop…i-it-t…Jon..”

 

“And you wanted everyone to know it, know just how tight this ass of yours is. But I own you now and no one will ever take you away from me!”

 

Jon let go of Tyler’s throat and the younger man coughed for a whole minute before screaming again. Jon wouldn’t be surprised if this kid was fired the next day but he didn’t care. Whatever this wrestling circuit was, it would eventually find out just how much of a slut Tyler Black is so might as well let them know without letting them near him.

Tyler was beautiful; Jon lost count of how many times he’d repeated that in his head. Sometime last month or so, he dyed half of his hair blonde and it was cut to reach just below his chin. He got a bit darker, too. And man, since when did he start to work out? Whatever. Jon would just have to figure all these out right after fucking the brains out of the man.

Seth could feel his orgasm coming and he knew Jon could feel it too.

 

“J-Jon….I’m so…c-close….” He said, his wrists raw from the restraints. 

 

“Say it.” Jon instructed simply, slowing his thrusts until it became unbearable for Tyler.

 

“H-Huh?”

 

Moxley grabbed the other man’s by his bearded chin and pulled him closer. “Say that you’re a whore loud enough so that everyone could hear you.”

 

Seth bit his lip. He couldn’t do it, not now when he just became WWE champion. Everyone would never take him seriously and word could spread on the internet and he couldn’t go through that embarrassment again. But Jon’s pace was so perfect that he was torn between obeying and defying him.

 

“D-Don’t make me do it….please….” Tears were stinging at the corners of his blindfolded eyes. He hoped Jon would understand. No, he hoped Dean would come back. He _needed_ Dean to come back but it was a 50/50 chance. It might take an entire week before the switch and Seth doesn’t know if he would be for anymore of Moxley’s activities.

 

“Say it! Let _everyone_ know just how much you love my cock in your ass!”

 

“Jon, stop it!”

 

The outburst struck something inside of Jon, made him silent and stopped his movements. It gave Seth time to compose himself and try to figure out what was going on. The younger man was sobbing in Jon’s lap but he didn’t care, anything to make this stop.

 

He heard a groan from the older man and Seth was immediately nervous about what was going to happen next.

 

“Seth?” Dean. Dean was back and the two-toned man felt thankful and relieved. “Holy shit! What the fuck did I do?”

 

“It’s…it’s alright,” Seth reassured, his head still resting on the crook of Dean’s neck. “I’ll…e-explain later. But right now…could you….?”

 

Dean was a bit stubborn at first, asking Seth a bunch of questions about what happened. But eventually, Dean lent him a hand and finished him off and getting to his orgasm while doing so. It took him a moment to realize the warmth around his lower regions and the fact that his dick was buried to the hilt in Seth’s ass. It felt amazing: Seth’s walls were squeezing his dick just right and it kept twitching the longer Dean stayed in.

Seth was gasping for air as the Lunatic Fringe finally undid the binding around his wrists and yanked off the blindfold. Seth’s eyes were red from crying and Dean felt bad about causing that, even though _he_ wasn't the one to blame.

The two-toned man was relieved to see those blue eyes were back to those calm, warm baby blues and Seth immediately felt safer.

Dean was the first to break the silence. “What did I do?”

 

“You didn't do anything. Don’t beat yourself up about it.”

 

“I didn't hurt you, did I?”

 

“Well, I won’t be walking straight for a week but other than that, I’ll be fine. Don’t worry about it.”

 

Dean gave Seth his extra pair of denim pants. They were a bit loose around the waist but the old Shield garrison belt fixed that up. After buckling the belt into place, Dean trailed his fingers on Hounds of Justice buckle as his eyes had this thoughtful look in them.

 

“Looks good on you. The belt, I mean.” He complimented, his voice back to the normal range of throatiness.

 

Seth nodded. “I keep one in my bag in case I need it.”

 

“Do you really need it?”

 

“Yeah, of course I do. When I miss the fuck out of you.”

 

Dean smiled at him, his dimples making him look childish and sweet. “Since we’re being honest and creepy here, I keep a Seth Rollins shirt in my bag and I kept that cologne we bought you a few months back. So when I can’t sleep or when I feel lonely, I spray a little cologne on the shirt and….yeah, you know.”

 

“Yeah, I know.” Seth smiled at him. “Well, I should head back. I’ll try to change back into my leather pants so they won’t ask what happened.”

Dean felt a bit angry that Seth wanted to change as soon as possible but he kept it to himself. He watched as Seth go out the door.

_\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_‘Well, I did a number on him, didn't I?”_  Jon’s voice mocked in his head. Dean whacked his head a few times to get him to shut up.

 

“Shut up, Mox.”

 

_“Hey, you told me that you always wanted to bang him. But poor wittle Deanie is too chicken to talk to him after Sethie left. Pathetic. Can’t believe I’m sharing a body with a loser like you.”_

Dean sighed. Yeah, people knew he was crazy but how crazy was always the question that’s left unanswered. When people would hear the names Jon Moxley and Dean Ambrose, they would know that they were one and the same. Dean never denied this but the poor fuckers never realized just how ‘one and the same’ they really were.

**-THE END-**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus: There is an "embarrassment" for Seth that I mentioned here. If you can figure out what it is, then good for you. But if not, do not look it up. Anyway, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!


End file.
